Cruel Intentions
by Little Wings
Summary: Draco and Pansy make a bet that Draco can't get Ginny into bed. Only problem is that Ginny made a vow to keep herself until she finds true love. Remember, in the game of seduction, there is only one rule. Never fall in love. What if someone breaks that ru
1. The Bet

****

CRUEL INTENTIONS

Little Wings – Hey there peepz! I haven't written a HP story for awhile so I though that I would. It's with my fave pairing, Ginny/Draco, I thought about doing it Hermione/Draco but I like G/D lots better. Anyways, I'll just get on with writing it and hope you enjoy this fic!

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters or the movie, Cruel Intentions, or the songs I use in the fic.

~_word~_ = Draco's thoughts only

Chapter One: The Bet 

Draco slumped on the green couch late Sunday night with Pansy Parkinson, who was bitching about something or other. Pansy was a slut, but she was pretty. Her long blonde hair flowed to the bottom of her shoulder blades, but her blue eyes were cold and taunting. Everyone hated Pansy, even Draco. But he wanted to screw her, so that's why he put up with her whining and complaining.

"And then I go 'Just because I can get some and you can't' and she stomps off. Then later in Herbology she came up to me and-" Pansy was saying.

"Pansy! I don't _care_!" Draco muttered under his breath. Pansy narrowed her eyes, but got the hint and decided on a change of topic.

"Well, Sor-ry. What's been up with you lately?" she said, sitting on the couch.

"Nothing, that's the problem, these Hogwarts girls are too easy" Draco said.

"Is that all? I thought it was something important. Here" Pansy threw a copy of _Teen Witch_ onto his lap.

"I don't want to know how to get my hair in perfect curls, Parkinson" he raised an eyebrow.

"Just shut up and turn to page fifty-eight" she snapped.

Pansy watched his steely eyes go back and forth across the page.

"Yeah, so?" he said when he'd finished reading the article.

"It's Ginny Weasley who did that article" Pansy said.

"You're quick" Draco said sarcastically.

"You idiot. I mean, _her_. She wouldn't be easy, quite a challenge for you actually, take the opportunity while you still can, we only have three months left of seventh year" she flipped her hair.

"I will not fuck a Weasley" Draco said simply.

"Why? She's a pureblood, plus she's gotten a lot better looking. Pretty much all of her freckles have gone, she has a good complexion, her hair got nicer and shinier, she has a great body and she just dumped Harry Potter" Pansy relayed this information to him.

"You have a pretty good point" he nodded, urging her to say more.

"Plus you'd be getting sex out of _and _destroy her squeaky clean reputation into tiny. Little. Pieces" Pansy said.

Draco thought for a moment. "I'll do it"

"I don't think you can. Did you read the article? She's waiting until marriage or at least until she finds _true love_. So you have no chance, Malfoy" she took out a lipgloss and started to spread it over her lips.

~_Dumb slut. I've nailed more girls than she has guys. Then I'll show her how it's done~_

"Oh, really? Care to put your money where your mouth is then?" Draco shot her an icy glare.

"Of course. If I win, that cute beach house you have in America is mine" Pansy whispered in his ear.

"And if I take the cake?" he said.

"I'll fuck you" she told him.

"That's a hundred thousand galleon beach house. What makes you think I'd got for fucking you?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Because I'm the only person you can't have and it kills you" Pansy said in a baby voice.

Draco gritted his teeth, knowing what she said was true. "You're on" he smirked, taking her hand.

"I knew you'd come to your senses sooner or later. Perfect it being sooner, I'm already planning my summer in California" she winked at him.

"Well, the sooner I get started, the sooner you'll be fucking me, personally, I'd rather it be sooner" Draco smirked.

"The only thing you'll be fucking is yourself. I have some stuff to take care of. Have fun seducing Little Miss Innocent" she said before leaving the Common Room.

~*~*~

"I loved that article, Ginny! I wish I'd waited now" Ally Fox said ruefully.

Ally was Ginny's best friend, she had long, wavy light brown hair with highlights and soft brown eyes. She'd been a victim of Draco Malfoy, along with half the female population at Hogwarts.

"Thanks. Every person who's read it really liked it" Ginny smiled. "Sorry, Ally, but I'm tired, I think I'll turn in. See you in the morning" 

When Ginny woke up the next day, she had a shower, got dressed and brushed her teeth. She grabbed her book bag and went down to the Common Room, where Ally was scribbling down homework really quickly. Ginny laughed, typical Ally. The Dream Team were talking in a corner but Hermione was throwing disapproving looks in Ally's direction.

"Hey" she smiled.

Ally looked up. "Oh, hi, we'd better be getting down to breakfast"

"Yeah" Ginny checked her watch.

The two of them headed down to the Great Hall, chatting and laughing, saying hello to the people they knew. Ginny got down to the bottom of the stairs when she bumped into someone, none other than Draco. They both looked extremely annoyed.

"Watch it!" she snapped and turned towards the Great Hall.

"Sorry, Weasel" Draco said with great difficulty. Ginny stopped.

"What did you just say?" she asked suspiciously.

"I said _sorry_. I wanted to talk to you. I have three months left of my final year at Hogwarts and I would really appreciate it if it wasn't spent bickering with you. I'm not asking you to be my friend, just for us both to be civil. Do you think that even you could manage that?" he said.

Ginny and Ally looked at each other then cracked up laughing. Draco frowned slightly and patiently waited for the giggles to subside. After a couple of minutes, they finally did.

"Are you and Anna finished, now?" irritation could be heard in his voice.

"It's _Ally_" Ally looked at him with loathing. She whispered something to Ginny and left.

"What do you want, Ferret?" Ginny questioned.

"I want to make my last year at Hogwarts enjoyable. Is that so very hard for you to understand or do you want me to spell it out for you?" Draco told her again, though getting quite annoyed again.

Ginny wondered where he was getting with this. "I'm not going to sleep with you" she said simply. "If you have a plan to make the rest of your time at Hogwarts 'enjoyable', I don't want anything to do with you and become a slut like the rest of the girls who's reps you've shattered"

"I didn't ask you to. Why do girls always say that, but then do anyway" he muttered the last sentence so she wouldn't hear.

"And why should I? You made my life hell from the very moment I stepped into this place. And now you want me to be nice to you? Forget it, Malfoy" Ginny shook her head and left for breakfast.

I ain't never been no 

Silly Ho 

Waiting for your call 

Like the other girls want you 

I ain't never been no one to mess 

With someone else's mess 

That's not a thing for me to do 

I ain't never been that chickenhead 

To wake up in your bed 

After every club or two 

Ain't gonna be the one in mini skirt 

Always wanna flirt 

With every player on the team 

"Too bad" a female voice said behind him.

"What do you want, Parkinson?" Draco sighed.

"Nothing. Just seeing how your little _quest_ is going" Pansy smiled evilly.

"Rack off" he strode past her into the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table.

Why wasn't she falling at his feet? He did think that she'd be a bit harder than the rest but not completely reject him. Once they were acquaintances, Draco was on easy street. He could work his way up to being her friend, then turn on the charm and she'd fall madly in love with him. That was his plan. The foolproof plan that worked every time, every girl, no fail. Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend, sat next to him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"This stupid thing with the Weaselette is driving me insane" Draco banged his fist on the table.

"Hm? Oh yeah, Ginny's my partner for Potions" Blaise told him absent-mindedly.

"Ginny? When did you start using the Weasel's first name?" he said.

"Since we've become friends. Who did you get as your partner for that 6th/7th year potions assignment?" Blaise asked, buttering some toast.

"Creevey, the only member of Scarhead's fabulous fan club" Draco spat with great distaste.

"That's gotta be bad, what did you say before about the 'stupid thing with the Weaselette?', I didn't hear" Blaise said.

Draco went into detail about the article and the bet with Parkinson. A frown appeared on Blaise's handsome face on got deeper as the conversation did. His blonde friend went on, not noticing Blaise's sour expression

"So now I have to fuck her in three months or Pansy gets my place in California" Draco finished. Blaise said nothing.

"I hope you know what you're doing" was all he said.

"Blaise, please remind me how many girls have I had sex with since 6th year?" Draco questioned.

"Eighty-three girls. But that wasn't my question, now you have to answer it. Do you know what you're doing?" Blaise answered.

"What am I doing? I'll tell you exactly that. I'm getting two more girls to add to my already over-filled tally of who I've done. Nothing more, nothing less, got it?" he said.

"Whatever" Blaise looked over at the pretty redhead over at the Gryffindor table, chatting happily with Ally and her friends, having no idea what was to become of her fate.

"Wait...you'll be spending time with her, right?"

"Right"

"You'll know shit about her, right?"

"Right"

"You can tell me about her so I know the way to her heart, right?"

"Not right"

"What?! Blaise, we've known each other for fourteen years, help me out here"

"No"

"Why?"

"Sorry Draco, but you're on your own with this. You got yourself in piss, so you're gonna have to get yourself out. Daddy can't help you, and I won't" Blaise said apologetically but firmly before walking out of the Great Hall.

````````````````````

Little Wings – I know it's short but the next chapter will make up for it. I hate how people write Ginny as if she's quiet and forgotten. If you read the bits she's in in OotP, Ginny's quite bold, optimistic and clever. Also, I used Blaise as Draco's best friend rather than Crabbe and Goyle because we don't know Blaise, and we can make up his character, even if he is an original. Please review! Oh, and I _will not_ accept flames. You don't like the story, you don't read. Simple.

__


	2. Guilt

CRUEL INTENTIONS Disclaimer - I don't own the characters or the movie, Cruel Intentions. ~word~ = Draco's thoughts only  
  
Chapter Two: Guilt Ginny managed to avoid Draco for two days, but then, as her luck would have it, he found her sitting under her favorite tree, reading a novel after classes. She was in her gray school skirt and white shirt, but left her robes, vest and tie in her room. Her hair was left down, she gave it a quick brush before she went outside. Ginny managed not to groan when she saw Draco. "Malfoy, what is it you want from me exactly?" she sighed. "Your acquaintance. Maybe even a friend" he answered. "Why?" Ginny retorted. "Because I would like these last months to be pleasant. I've never asked anything of you before-" Draco started. "And you didn't deserve it!" Ginny interrupted. "-but I'm asking you now and I'll even owe you a favor" he continued. "I still don't think you deserve the time of day. But I'll give you a chance anyway. You blow it, and that's it. Game over" she compromised. "That's all I'm asking. Anyway, I saw your article in Teen Witch" Draco said. "And I must say, who are you to criticize something you've never experienced?" "I wasn't criticizing anything, it's just my beliefs and if I want to wait until marriage, or until I've found love, then that's my business and it doesn't really have anything to do with you" Ginny said simply. ~That's what you think~ "Alright, that's your problem" he shrugged.  
  
"Actually, it isn't a problem at all" she said with a fake smile. Ginny turned away and played with some of the grass and flowers nearby, hardly daring to believe she was talking to Draco Malfoy, most popular guy in school, Slytherin sex god, pompous bastard. She'd always been popular, but for her kindness and friendship and she didn't get as much attention as he did. "I heard you were with Blaise for that Potions assignment" Draco changed the subject. "Yeah. He's really nice, we're getting along great" Ginny nodded. "You're with Colin, aren't you?" "Unfortunately. He is the worst potions student I've ever come across. I'm very tempted to just throw him in the potion and hope it gives him at least a general idea of what we're doing" he groaned. She giggled. "Well, I hope your helping him, he definetly needs it. He's in my classes. Every Professor has said Colin's absolutely hopeless" "Yeah. I think I should be going, but what do you say about a little game of Quidditch tomorrow afternoon?" Draco asked. Ginny thought for a moment. "I'd like that very much" "Okay. See you then" he gave her a sexy smile before heading back towards the castle. Simple. How could he have been so idiotic not to see that she was just like the rest of the girls. Ginny watched him leave and thought that maybe Draco wasn't as bad as he seemed. Maybe she'd just horribly misjudged him and he really was a nice person underneath? But what about all those girls that he'd led on and dropped? Could he...be doing that to her? No way, she was a Weasley, and anyway, if Draco wanted to bed her, he would've asked her out already but he hadn't and they were just going to be friends and nothing more. Maybe they wouldn't even be friends. Maybe something more. No-one knew. ~*~*~ "So Draco, are you any closer to screwing the poor girl?" Pansy purred and ran a hand up her slim legs. "It's coming along quite well if you must know" Draco said eyeing her. Pansy strutted over to him, held her body close and looked up into the the cruel eyes of the one and only player of hearts. She gave him a seductive look before reaching up and pressing her lips on his. She kissed him passionately for a few seconds then pulled back. Draco tried to pull her into another kiss but she stepped back and tossed her hair sexily, making him want her even more than he already did. "Great. I trust she'll be in your bed by midnight? If so, that was just a tiny hint of what you'll get afterwards" she said flirtatiously. "Not exactly, but she'll be in the bag quite soon" he drew in a breath.  
  
"Loser" Pansy said. "Talk to you later" Draco told her, unaffected by the comment. "Okay" she went up to her dorm, her micro mini skirt swaying behind her and her blonde hair flowing down her back. Draco sat back, his head facing up to the ceiling. This was all too easy. Weasley wasn't bad to talk to but he'd still talk to anyone over her any day. The idiot little girl had no idea what he was doing, and he planned to keep it that way. Nothing would keep him from what he wanted and it was Pansy he longed for. And if Draco had to get through the smallest, most pathetic Weasley to get to her, then so be it. ~*~*~ Ginny dressed herself in hipster jeans and a midriff ¾ white fitted top. She checked her reflection quickly before heading to the library where she was meant to meet Blaise so they could go over their assignment. She spotted him at a table at the back, reading with few more books beside him. Ginny waved to him. "Hey, Gin" Blaise smiled. "Hey. Got anything good yet?" Ginny asked. "Nuh. I'm still wondering why Snape didn't even give us the name of the potion, how did he describe it again?" he turned the page. "'A mixture that will cure all emotional pain, but only caused by lies and deception'" she recited. "That's right" Blaise said, thinking the little term 'lies and deception' was quite familiar, seeing as he lived with Draco and Pansy. Maybe he should have some on hand for Ginny, that is, of course, if she wasn't smart enough to see straight through Draco and turn her back on him. The two of them worked in silence for a couple of long minutes. Blaise worked, but Ginny was a bit too distracted thinking about a certain Slytherin whom she'd encountered only yesterday. She was doodling in the corner of her notebook and smiling. "Malfoy came to talk to me today. Do you have any idea why?" Ginny looked at him. She just had to find out if Draco was for real or not.  
  
"No" he lied. "He just wants to make the most of his year" Blaise felt a twitch of guilt at his answer but he tried to ignore it and continued looking for the correct potion. If they got the wrong one, there'd be hell to pay from Snape. "Oh ok. He's really nice once you get to know him, don't you think? I reckon I misjudged him. But something seems a bit wrong.." she went on. He gritted his teeth and concentrated as hard as he could on the book.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me, I want to make this session quick because Malfoy and I have plans this afternoon to play Quidditch and I don't want to keep him waiting for me too long, ok?" Ginny blushed. Blaise forced a smile and nodded. Draco couldn't do this to Ginny, but he was Draco's best friend so his loyalties stood by him. He wouldn't say anything to her. But what would he tell her when she finally asked? After another twenty minutes, Ginny decided to head off. She said good-bye to Blaise and went back up to her dormitory to get her broomstick. "Hey Gin" Ally said behind her. "Oh, hi. I just need my broom, Malfoy and I are playing a game of Quidditch" Ginny replied. "Okay. Be careful" Ally said. "I've been flying for years, of course I'll be careful!" Ginny giggled nervously. "You know very well that isn't what I meant" "Ally, it's just a game. Nothing will happen"  
  
"I hope not" "Ally!" "Ginny, you know what he's capable of" "He won't do that to me, okay?" Ginny gave her best friend a reassuring hug before going out to the grounds. Malfoy was already waiting with his Firebolt. Ginny gripped her Rhapsody, knowing it wouldn't be much of a match to a Firebolt. "Hey Malfoy" she said. "Don't you think it's a bit stupid to still be calling each other by our last names?" Draco asked. "Okay then..Draco" Ginny answered. "I managed to nick a Quaffle but there's no snitch or bludgers" he gave her a lop-sided smile. "Excellent. Can I start with the Quaffle then?" she questioned. "It's all yours" Draco tossed the red ball into her hands. Ginny mounted her broom and kicked off from the ground, soaring high into the air, wind running wildly through her ponytail, messing it up. She loved flying, and was quite the little Quidditch player, but everyone's eyes were always on Harry for anyone to notice that. Not that Ginny minded, Harry was an exceptional Seeker but it'd be nice if someone praised her. It didn't matter much to Ginny anyway. She was facing Draco, the Quaffle in her arms. "If you want it, come and get it" Ginny said cheekily. Draco took her up on that offer, chasing after her. Ginny scored a goal but dropped the ball and Draco dived for it and retrieved it. The game ended up 70-50 to Slytherin. They decided to lay off the game a bit and just fly around for awhile. "So how many girls do you take out to play Quidditch?" Ginny asked. "Just you. Not many like playing and anyway, I'd prefer being in the bedroom with them rather than out on the pitch in the air where it's a bit difficult if you know what I mean" Draco winked. "Draco, I-" Ginny started in a warning tone. "Okay, okay" he rolled his eyes. "We're not even friends yet" she said. "We could be" "I've known you for a day and a half" "Fine. But you can't keep thinking I'm the bad Malfoy your brothers and the Dream Team talk about. They don't know me, they know nothing" Draco said with an edge to his voice.  
  
"And who's fault is that?" Ginny said coolly. "Let's not start. Quit while we're ahead, huh?" he shrugged. "Alright. Tell me though, what did you think you'd get out of sleeping with half the school? I mean, those girls aren't looked at in the same way, instead people call them dumb whores because a) You tricked them and b) They were sucked in by it. So for your selfishness, look what's happened" Ginny said softly. "I got my cheap thrill, and so did they. I didn't make them have sex with me, I wouldn't ever rape anyone. So the actual sex you can't blame me for, but I am player and I hope to change that before I leave school. You're the only one who can save me" Draco replied. "I can't be your savior. You have to do it on your own, their your ways, your feelings, your image" she said. "So the only person who can help me is walking away from me" he frowned. "I'm doing neither" Ginny told him. "I'll be your friend" "But what if I need you to be something more?" Draco muttered under his breath. "What was that?" she asked. "Nothing" he answered quickly. "So if you are so troubled, what do your parents do to stamp this player- ness out of you?" Ginny said. "I keep a journal, and attend therapy during the holidays. So far I've nailed the therapists daughter twice..." Draco said, is if he was trying to recall something. "You have such a twisted mind" she giggled. Suddenly, a flock of owls came up right behind Ginny, heading straight for her. "Ginny, watch out!" Draco yelled. Too late. Ginny was already plummeting towards the ground, screaming Draco's name as she fell.  
  
`````````````````` Little Wings - I know you all must hate me for making Ginny fall! And making you hang on from a cliffy, go ahead, I deserve it, throw tomatoes at me! But before you do that, could you please review?? 


End file.
